Inner Pieces
|base_rank = |atk_per_lv = 292 (3,154) |hp_per_lv = 1,985 (21,438) |base_atk = |base_hp = }} ---- seconds per teammate. The BUFF gained is determined by each teammate's ELEMENT.|SA2 = chance when TAGGING to or from Eliza for all active BUFFS to transfer to the incoming Fighter.}} ---- Tips and Tricks Complexity Inner Pieces has the most team-reliant SA (despite its name) in the whole cast, and has decent base stats for a gold. However, most of her complexity comes from the fact that her SA is very difficult to plan out. It requires the right team setup and situation to actually use it efficiently, and is easily one of the most difficult character to plan for. Her SA1 gives buffs to Inner Pieces whenever she activates Sekhmet. The buffs gained depend on the element of her teammates, and are catalogued down here: * Fire gives Enrage * Water gives Armor * Air gives Regen * Light gives Blessing * Dark gives Thorns * Neutral gives Barrier You'll always gain two buffs, regardless off the number of teammates still alive. Even with both teammates defeated, you'll gain both buffs. The buffs you'll want will differ from each battle, so planning ahead is necessary to make the most of it. SA2 allows Inner Pieces to act as a "transfer point" for buffs, as she can pass off a teammate's buff to the other teammate or just simply use it for herself. In order to use this ability efficiently its preferred that one of your teammates has timeless buffs that the other teammate can use better. An example of this could be: Blue Screen gains a stack of timeless Armor every 5 seconds. After 25 seconds, she'll have 5 stacks, provided she didn't get hit during that time. She can then tag out to Inner Pieces, who will take those stacks, and then she can give those stacks to Jawbreaker by tagging her in. Jawbreaker will now have perfect defense and deals 100% more damage because of her SA. As you can see, it takes a lot of time to set up, but it can turn the tides of battle if used right. In summary, Inner Pieces is an Eliza who needs to have the right team to make the most of her abilities but can reward you greatly if used right. Strategy *Please note that the conditions concerning timeless buffs still exist when passed on. Look carefully at those conditions and try to avoid them as much as possible. *There is no Marquee Ability that jumps out to Inner Pieces. *Though Inner Pieces doesn't need to have timeless buffs to pass on, it is preferred since it takes too much time to pass on normally timed buffs this way. Key Stats *Tag Cooldown surprisingly takes some priority here, since it shortens the time needed to pass significant buffs on to allies. *Meter Gain helps Inner Pieces by making it easier to trigger SA1. Playing As Inner Pieces by herself doesn't have a particular enemy preference, as she relies heavily on her team. Playing Against Once again, there is no real counter to Inner Pieces since her SA depends all on her teammates. However, you can put Curse or Hex on her to make sure she doesn't get buffs just to be sure. Notable Cursers/Hexers are: *Red Velvet *Rainbow Blight *Purrfect Dark *Shadow Ops *Stage Fright In addition, since Inner Pieces' buffs rely on entering Sekhmet mode, which requires her Blockbusters to accomplish, Meter Control works just as well against her. Recommended fighters include... * Squigly Variants with Squigly's Battle Opera and/or Inferno of Leviathan, especially Love Crafted * Cerebella Variants with the Upper Hand Marquee * Freeze Frame * Neuromancer * Diva Intervention * Claw and Order * Ivy League Lastly, fighters who work well against buffs, for one reason or another, can be helpful against Inner Pieces. For a few examples... * Dream Band * Mean One * Poltergust * Doublicious * Decrypted